King & Lionheart FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Fíli a sa première leçon de combat à l'épée avec Dwalin, à laquelle Kíli n'a pas le droit de participer. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'aller les espionner pendant l'entrainement. A son retour, Fíli n'est que muscles endoloris et blessures diverses. C'est le rôle de Kíli de remonter le moral de son frère.


Traduction: King & Lionheart

Auteur: Lilja Rainheart

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Livre: Le Hobbit, appartient à J.R.R Tolkien

Notes: Le titre vient de la chanson King & Lionheart de Of Monsters And Men, les paroles correspondent vraiment bien à la fiction.

Je vous mets ici le lien vers la version originale de la fiction: www. fanfiction s / 9043195 / 1 / (seul moyen possible pour vous passer l'adresse sans se faire enlever le lien par le site ^^)

* * *

C'était une matinée ensoleillée sur les Montagnes Bleues, et ça allait être un jour important. Pour Fíli tout du moins puisqu'il allait avoir sa toute première leçon de combat à l'épée avec Dwalin. Thorín avait décidé le jour précédent que son neveu le plus âgé était maintenant assez vieux pour gérer une véritable épée et commencer sa formation avec sérieux.

Mais bien que Fíli fût plutôt excité à propos de toute l'épreuve, il se tût pendant le petit déjeuner. Kíli n'avait rien dit à propos de cette histoire… mais Fíli savait que son jeune frère était déçu à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y participer. C'était facile à décrypter, notamment par le fait que Kíli avait à peine adressé la parole à quelqu'un depuis le moment où Thorín leur en avait parlé la veille.

"Es-tu en colère ?" demanda doucement Fíli à son frère.

"Non…" marmonna Kíli, même s'il était évident qu'il l'était. Pas contre Fíli cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé après tout. Mais naturellement ça l'embêtait, c'était un coup porté à sa fierté. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que Fíli et de par le fait Kíli pensait que la décision de Thorín à propos de l'entrainement était basée sur la capacité, et que son oncle pensait qu'il n'était pas encore assez bon. Et le pire de tout était que Fíli avait le droit de faire une chose qui lui était refusée. Les deux frères faisaient tout ensemble et mettre Fíli à part de cette façon n'était pas juste.

"Tu vas venir voir, hein ? demanda Fíli, après une bouchée de son repas. Kíli hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr… enfin, si je suis autorisé à le faire au moins" répondit sombrement le cadet.

Evidemment, ils avaient tous deux été entrainés avant, depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, cela avait été des épées de bois et l'entrainement n'avait actuellement pas dépassé le stade du jeu.

Des épées émoussées, légèrement plus petites que des vraies, avaient éventuellement remplacé ces jouets. Ils s'entrainaient ainsi depuis des années et Thorín avait estimé qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils étaient adolescents désormais et pour eux cela était presque aussi bien qu'être adultes, même s'ils avaient encore quelques années avant d'atteindre l'âge.

Bien que Kíli était en colère contre Thorín, dans un coin de son esprit il savait que Fíli était meilleur que lui à l'épée. Bien meilleur à vrai dire. Ils se battaient souvent l'un contre l'autre pour s'entrainer et son frère le battait pratiquement à chaque fois. Et les seules fois où il gagnait, il n'était même pas sûr que son frère ne fasse pas exprès de lui laisser la victoire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Fíli était de cinq ans son ainé. Kíli avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la façon d'utiliser une épée, et il savait que ce ne serait jamais son arme de prédilection.

Le talent de Kíli était ailleurs, il excellait avec un arc et des flèches entre les mains. Lui et Fíli avaient reçu des arcs miniatures étant enfants et à la surprise générale il avait très vite réussi à atteindre des cibles précises sans aucune difficulté. Il avait obtenu un vrai arc quelques temps plus tard et avait pu s'entrainer avec sérieusement. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait à présent personne à Ered Luin ayant encore quelque chose à lui enseigner se rapportant à l'archerie. Mais Kíli savait que l'arc n'était pas une typique arme naine. Il n'y avait aucun prestige à être un bon archer dans la culture des nains, et il était probablement très mauvais par rapport aux Elfes qui utilisaient l'arc constamment (mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentionner les Elfes par chez lui, et surtout pas devant son oncle).

Après le petit déjeuner, les frères prirent le chemin du terrain d'entrainement. Dwalin attendait déjà au moment où ils l'atteignirent.

"J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives rentrer chez toi mon garçon" dit-il à Kíli quand il vit que ce dernier était lui aussi venu, "Thorín m'a dit de m'entrainer avec Fíli uniquement, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune distraction".

"Mais je ne vais pas être une distraction!" s'exclama Kíli, vexé. Le plus vieux haussa simplement les épaules. "Je ne vais pas aller contre les décisions de ton oncle à ton égard… alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller".

Kíli regarda Fíli, lui demandant silencieusement de le soutenir. "Ouais, tu ferais mieux d'y aller…. Thorín va être en colère contre toi si tu désobéis", argua son grand frère, lui faisant un clin d'œil au moment où Dwalin ne regardait pas. Kíli comprit ce qu'il lui disait: va, et trouve un endroit d'où tu peux regarder secrètement.

Donc Kíli maintint l'illusion et fit semblant d'être déçu de ne pouvoir rester regarder, shootant dans une pierre sur le chemin pour faire bonne mesure et prenant le chemin de retour sans un mot.

Dès qu'il sut qu'il était hors de vue pour Dwalin et son frère, il s'écarta de la route et revint vers eux, prenant un itinéraire différent pour être sûr de ne pas être vu. Au moment où il trouva une cachette depuis laquelle il avait une vue parfaite sans pour autant se faire remarquer, Dwalin et Fíli avaient déjà commencé la leçon de combat.

Plus Kíli les regardait, et plus il était content de ne pas être à l'entrainement lui aussi. Il savait que Dwalin n'était pas trop dur envers Fíli et pourtant il devint douloureusement évident que son frère était encore jeune et avait beaucoup à apprendre à propos du combat à l'épée. Dwalin bloquait facilement chacun de ses coups et envoyait en retour le jeune nain mordre la poussière presque toutes les minutes. Fíli était déterminé cependant, et se remettait sur pied en un instant à chaque fois, même s'il devait être couvert d'ecchymoses et d'éraflures à ce point.

Fíli essayait d'agir suivant les instructions que Dwalin lui donnait, ce à quoi faire attention et comment se déplacer. Mais penser à ce qu'il fallait faire tout en esquivant les coups et en brandissant son épée dans le même temps s'avéra être une tâche difficile, et Dwalin mit un point d'honneur à mentionner à chaque fois que Fíli aurait été mort dans un combat réel. Kíli arrêta de compter au moment où son frère atterrissait la tête la première dans la poussière pour la vingtième fois. Il grinça des dents avec sympathie, ça avait dû être douloureux.

Au bout d'un moment Kíli décida qu'il serait intelligent de partir avant que les deux autres ne terminent, et de rentrer chez lui avant son frère. Toute autre situation aurait été suspecte et il se faisait tard, le soleil embrassant déjà l'horizon. Sa mère Dís avait fini de préparer le diner au moment où Kíli arriva chez eux.

"Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse", lui dit-elle tout en montrant un bol fumant de soupe sur la table, "tu sais quand ton frère doit rentrer ?"

Kíli s'assit à table et était prêt à répondre qu'il ne savait pas au moment où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais au lieu de voir son frère les rejoindre dans la cuisine, ils entendirent une deuxième porte s'ouvrir puis claquer. Kíli voulut se lever mais sa mère le stoppa: "laisse le seul un moment, les premières leçons ne se déroulent jamais bien. Il est déçu je suppose". Elle s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter: "tu les as observés même si tu ne devais pas, n'est-ce pas?"

Kíli eut la décence d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de sa mère et se concentra sur son bol de soupe.

"En quelque sorte…"

Au lieu de le punir pour ça, Dís demanda: "à quel point c'était mauvais ?"

"Mauvais…" répondit son cadet.

"Il s'en remettra vite. Ton frère n'est pas du genre à réfléchir à ce genre de choses pendant longtemps. Il a un travail à accomplir et il va le faire. Mais j'espère que tu as appris quelque chose aujourd'hui en les regardant, même si tu n'aurais pas dû" dit sévèrement Dís.

Kíli savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils étaient jeunes et ils se sentaient invincibles. Mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, lui encore plus que Fíli. Il savait qu'il se surestimait parfois, et qu'il agissait avant de penser… mais ce n'était pas comme si il le faisait exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mère avait surement raison. Regarder Dwalin et Fíli pendant la leçon lui en avait, en quelque sorte, apprise une à lui aussi.

Quand Kíli rejoignit Fíli dans leur chambre un peu plus tard, son frère était déjà couché, allongé sur le côté et regardant dans la direction opposée à Kíli.

"Maman a dit qu'il reste à manger si tu veux. Mais c'est froid maintenant", proposa le brun, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et essayant d'éviter le sujet de la journée.

"Je n'ai pas faim" répondit Fíli.

Kíli se prépara donc pour se coucher lui aussi et était sur le point de se glisser dans son lit quand il changea d'avis. "Ça te dérange si je te rejoins ?" demanda-t-il.

Quand ils étaient enfants, ils avaient toujours dormi ensemble dans le même lit. Ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps mais parfois, principalement quand l'un d'entre eux était énervé, ils reprenaient leurs vieilles habitudes et se blottissaient dans le même lit, cherchant réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

"Fais comme tu veux…" répondit Fíli, se retournant pour se coucher sur le dos au moment où Kíli traversait la chambre et se glissait sous les couvertures près de son grand frère.

"Tu es d'une humeur terrible" commenta Kíli tout en se blottissant contre Fíli et passant un bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi, tu étais là, tu as vu à quel point j'étais affreux", déclara sèchement Fíli.

Kíli secoua la tête. "C'était que ton premier jour d'entrainement Fíli. Et je ne pense pas que tu étais affreux." Il ne le pensait honnêtement pas.

" Tu n'as pas besoin d'enjoliver les choses" rétorqua Fíli, ce à quoi Kíli répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne le fais pas" dit-t-il, "je pense que tu t'en es bien tiré. Et je sais que j'aurais été frustré et que j'aurais abandonné très vite. Toi tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as continué d'essayer. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Dwalin a dit la même chose".

Fíli soupira. "Ouais, il l'a fait…. Mais personne ne se soucie d'"essayer"… et "okay" ne va pas non plus".

"Oh Fíli, tu penses trop. Tu vas t'améliorer, j'en suis sûr". Kíli caressa la joue de son frère "mais attends que je vous rejoigne… parce que je vais te botter le cul à ce moment-là", ajouta-t-il dans une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Fíli renifla. " Kíli, je botterai ton petit cul maigre à chaque fois, quoi qu'il arrive".

Son frère se mit à rire. "On verra ça. Je suis déjà plus grand que toi…"

"Ouais, tu le soulignes tous les jours petit frère. Mais quelques pouces supplémentaires ne t'aideront en rien".

Le silence dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Fíli reprennent la parole. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour répondre aux attentes de Thorín. Je ne serai jamais l'héritier qu'il veut que je sois…"

"Quoi ?" fit Kíli, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"J'y ai déjà réfléchi auparavant… J'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais assez bon. Parfois j'en viens même à souhaiter que tu sois le plus vieux de nous deux… tu ressembles tellement plus à Thorín que moi au niveau du caractère" expliqua calmement Fíli.

"À quel point es-tu stupide réellement ? demanda Kíli, incrédule. "Maintenant écoute moi. Tu ne vaux pas moins que moi. Il y a des tas de faits te concernant qui font de toi un héritier beaucoup plus approprié que moi pour Thorín. Des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois le plus âgé. Par exemple le fait que tu utilises ton cerveau avant de parler ou d'agir. Ou que tu ne sois pas aussi impétueux que moi. Ou encore que tu n'abandonnes jamais, peu importe à quel point les choses peuvent devenir difficiles. La liste est encore longue mais elle ne ferait que conforter mon avis".

"Difficile à croire" répondit Fíli.

Kíli soupira et se rapprocha de son frère. "C'est l'un de tes défauts à vrai dire. Si tu pouvais seulement croire en toi-même un peu plus. Un jour nous allons reconquérir Erebor et Thorín deviendra Roi. Et tu seras Roi après lui. Et tu feras un roi incroyable. Moi j'y crois. Pour moi ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pourrait arriver. Ça va arriver. Et tu seras incroyable".

"Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail dans ce cas, ou alors je vais te décevoir".

"Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera" déclara sincèrement Kíli.

Il tourna la tête de son frère, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. "Tu es déjà mon Roi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, peu importe ce qui pourra arriver, et je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je me battrai toujours pour toi."

Fíli sourit en entendant ces mots et frotta affectueusement son nez contre celui de son frère.

"Et tu es sûr que tu ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me remonter le moral ?"

"Non", répondit Kíli, "je suis toujours honnête avec toi, je ne te mentirai jamais. Je t'aime _khâzash_*".

Le sourire de Fíli s'agrandit encore plus. "Je t'aime aussi Kíli. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?"

"En règle générale ? Tu aurais moins de problèmes" répliqua Kíli avec espièglerie, faisant rire son frère.

"Peut-être" lui accorda-t-il, "mais je serais aussi beaucoup moins heureux".

* * *

*Le mot Khâzash signifie "frère" en Khuzdul.


End file.
